Redención
by Nonimi
Summary: Mi versión Johnlock del capítulo 4x02 "detective mentiroso" o "The Lying Detective".Aveces el amor, nos hace herir a quienes más amamos. John odia a Sherlock, lo daña hasta lo más profundo. Sherlock no puede odiar a John, él es un masoquista y aceptara todo con tal de tener su perdón. One shot. Angst y Hurt/Comfort.


se encontrada realmente fastidiado, no entendía como diablos había terminado en la morgue con Culverton Smith, Faith la hija de este y Sherlock Holmes, hombre a quien ya ni por asomo señalaría como su amigo, no después de lo que había hecho con Mary.

Ni el mismo se entendía, como llevaba ya un par de horas en su compañía, después de todo Holmes estaba más que drogado, hablaba incoherencias y seguía siendo tan petulante como siempre. Pero por alguna razón desconocida, él seguía a su lado como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero no creía en las palabras de Sherlock, si bien Smith era un tipo bastante horripilante y un aire lleno de soberbia, no creía en las palabras de su ex mejor amigo, no lograba visualizarlo como un asesino serial.

Sherlock comenzó a hablar incoherencias, repitiendo constantemente que Culverton dejara de reírse de él, así como acusarlo injustamente de haber tomado uno de los bisturís.

John se tensó como Holmes tomo uno entre sus manos y comenzó a gritar de forma mucho más exasperada, el detective consultor no estaba en sus cabales y a cada segundo se estaba poniendo aún más agresivo.

Pero llegó un punto en que colapsó, en un rápido movimiento se acercó al filántropo blandiendo el bisturí como cualquier arma blanca, haciendo que John rápidamente lo desarmara, para luego llevarlo contra el fondo de la habitación.

En ese momento John fue poseído por todos aquellos sentimientos que por tanto tiempo había reprimido, por primera vez, tenía la oportunidad de hacer aquello que tantas noches deseo pero que su lado racional – y muchas veces la Mary de su cabeza frenaba – al fin podía cobrar venganza, podría quebrar a Sherlock y sentir la satisfacción de haber limpiado el nombre de Mary.

Primero fue un puñetazo, directo en uno de aquellos afilados pómulos que tan bien conocía, provocando de inmediato dolor en sus nudillos. Pero nada importaba a ese golpe le siguieron otros más, sintiendo como la delgada piel de su mano chocaba con una fuerza descomunal sobre los huesos faciales del detective consultor.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas y una sensación de plenitud realmente asombrada, que le incitada a golpear más y con mayor potencia. Sentía la cálida sangre del Sherlock sobre sus manos y se sentía extasiado, al fin podía hacer trizas ese rostro tan bonito.

Cuando Sherlock cayó al suelo quejándose de dolor, fue la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a patearlo con rudeza. Siendo su principal foco el abdomen de Holmes junto con sus marcadas costillas, sentía como su pie llegaba profundo, como la suela estaba siendo marcada en la piel del otro y principalmente disfrutaba la sensación de romper aquellos huesos.

En algún momento llegaron enfermeros a la habitación, pero les ignoró para dar los últimos golpes, su estocada final. Cuando uno los presentes, le tomo con fuerza para alejarlo del maltratado cuerpo del detective inspector, notó el estado de su ex amigo. Sherlock Holmes estaba consciente a duras penas, su ceja estaba partida, botaba sangre por la boca y la piel visible estaba roja producto de los recientes golpes.

En cualquier otro momento de su vida, se hubiera preocupado por verlo en ese estado, probablemente corriendo a socorrerlo, pero no esta vez. Se sentía con poder, pleno y feliz, por bien había saciado en parte su sed de venganza, aunque su goce sería total cuando viera a Sherlock más quebrado que nadie.

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el Smith decidió romper el silencio.

\- _Gracias doctor Watson, pero creo que ya no es una amenaza. Déjelo –_

\- _No, está bien. Déjelo hacer lo que quiera, tiene derecho. Mate a su esposa –_ fue Sherlock quien respondió primero, dedicándole una mirada cargada de culpa a su amigo. Sus ojos lagrimeaban, mientras daba respiraciones cortas producto del dolor.

\- _Si, lo hiciste_ – fue la escueta respuesta de John, una cargada de veneno, mientras le dedicaba una mirada cargada de furia, sabía que estaba calando en la profundidad de Holmes, pero eso era lo que quería. Al fin podía gritarle que no había más culpables, que el magnífico Sherlock Holmes.

El rizado sólo bajo la mirada, sin saber que hacer o decir. Ante esas últimas palabras Sherlock sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir, aquellas palabras que tantas veces huyo de oír, por fin se hacían vívidas. Toda la culpa se arremolinaba en su conciencia, quería pedir perdón, gritar que le siguiera golpeando si con eso lograba perdonarle, pero no se atrevía a emitir ni siquiera un mísero sonido.

alguna forma retorcida Sherlock sentía miedo de John, nunca le había visto esa mirada de odio, nunca le había golpeado de esa forma, ni le había dedicado palabras tan hirientes. Como buen actor que era no externalizo absolutamente ninguna sensación, pero estaba temblando, quería llorar en algún rincón, estaba absolutamente aterrado de haber perdido a la única persona que en su corazón había albergado un espacio especial. Estaba herido física y emocionalmente de la única persona que había amado en su vida, en estos momentos más que nunca, comprendía las palabras de Mycroft respecto a lo que el amor genera en las personas.

Pero Sherlock Holmes era un masoquista, no se rendiría tan fácil. Si parea volver a tener a John tenía que recibir todos los días una paliza como aquella, estaba más que dispuesto, sólo para poder calmar a su doctor Watson, todo con tal de hacerlo sentir algo nuevamente. Y con ese último pensamiento, cargado de tristeza, comenzó a caer en la inconsciencia, todo se comenzó a hacer más oscuro y los sonidos lejanos.

Más tarde, John se encontraba pensativo frente a la camilla de Sherlock. Miraba de forma penétrate a su ex mejor amigo, en ese momento absolutamente inconsciente. Observó con cuidado en que estado lo había dejado, pero no se sentía culpable, pero tampoco satisfecho como pensó que lo estaría.

Podía ver todo al daño que tenía Sherlock producto de las semanas metido en las drogas, pero lo más visible era la paliza que él le había dado. Su cara estaba llena de cardenales, su ceja izquierda tenía varios puntos de sutura, las manos de su ex amigo también tenia marcas de los golpes cuando de forma inútil intentó protegerse el rostro.

El detective consultor respiraba de forma lenta, de vez en cuando emitía un quejido lleno de dolor, lo cual no era extraño después de haber recibido semejantes golpes en las costillas.

John dio un lastimero suspiro cuando fue interrumpido por una enfermera, quien rápidamente se excusó. El le dio una leve sonrisa, solo por hacer un gesto y le explico que el sólo estaba para despedirse, mientras le entregaba un antiguo bastón, como un presente para Sherlock, quizás solo una ironía más.

Estaba por salir de aquella habitación de hospital, pues se sentía prisionero, quería llegar pronto a la soledad de su hogar, para beberse varios vasos de whiskey en compañera de su esposa imaginaria. Pero al parecer no podría huir tan rápido, pues el imbécil del Holmes mayor le había pedido ir lo antes posible al 221B, salió maldiciendo del lugar.

Ya más calmado y observando el paisaje nocturno de Londres se dio tiempo de pensar. Dio un respingo cuando Mary le aseguro que se odiaba a si mismo, sabía que aquello era verdad. Detestaba haber sido un cabrón y haber descargado toda su furia golpeando como un desalmado a Sherlock, detestaba haberle dicho todo aquello. Apretó los puños y mordió fuertemente su labio, en lo profundo de su cabeza sabía que Sherlock no tenía culpa alguna de la muerte de Mary, pero de alguna forma quería castigarlo por no haber impedido la muerte de su esposa.

Su estómago se revolvió como la Mary imaginaria, le pregunto si estaría más tranquilo si ella estuviera viva y Sherlock hubiera sido el muerto. Su corazón latió deprisa, le apenaba enormemente responder a esa pregunta, pero en su cabeza y en su corazón siempre la supo. Era un no, prefería haber perdido a una mujer que amó en algún momento y madre de su pequeña Rosie, pero no perder a su amigo otra vez.

Porque, aunque le molestaba admitirlo, había sufrido como nunca aquello dos años de ausencia, además, Sherlock no era sólo un amigo, sabía que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, nunca lo demostraría, pero su verdadero amor era Sherlock Holmes, lo amaba desde el primer día que le había visto. Y por eso le había golpeado, porque se odiaba a sí mismo, pro preferir a Sherlock antes que Mary, como si el primero en realidad tuviera algo de culpa.

Quedó anonadado ante el operativo que Mycroft estaba haciendo en su ex hogar, pero tampoco es como si le extrañara, realmente sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo al haber ido. Aunque no podía negar que fue un hecho realmente curioso cuando la señora Hudson explicó los típicos comportamientos de Sherlock, aunque en su cabeza no paraba de resonar cuando su casera explico que Sherlock era sumamente emocional, aspecto que hasta ahora le había pasado desapercibido.

Cuando encontraron aquel dvd, pero específicamente cuando vio el rostro de Mary sintió ganas de echarse a llorar, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No quería verlo, pero algo dentro de él tiraba para que lo hiciera cuanto antes, una corazonada como llamaba el común de la gente.

Agradeció internamente cuando la señora Hudson echo a todos los presentes, inclusive en otras circunstancias se hubiera echado a reír cuando ésta trató de reptil a Mycroft, quien sólo pestaño un par de veces incrédulo y salió tan galante como siempre.

Sus ojos lagrimeaban cuando, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en aquella pantalla. Pero ahora todo tenía una explicación, todo estaba entrando en su curso y se sentía el imbécil más grande que pisa la tierra, había herido y no sabía de que magnitud a la única persona que le podía ayudar.

Solo Sherlock podía ser el grandísimo idiota que pondría hasta su propia vida en juego con tal de verlo bien nuevamente, solo Sherlock podría dar todo del si, sólo para verlo sonreír otra vez. Porque aunque todos pensaran que él había ayudado a Sherlock, era éste último quien había dado sentido a su vida.

 _Salva a John Watson._

 _Sálvalo, Sherlock._

 _John Watson nunca pide ayuda, pero nunca la niega._

 _La única forma de salvar a John es haciendo que él te salve._

 _Vete al infierno, Sherlock._

 _Ve directo al infierno y haz que parezca real._

Eran las frases dichas por Mary que no paraban de repetirse en su cabeza, haciendo que se inquietara aún más. Apretando aún más a fondo el acelerador del espectacular auto de su casera, necesitaba urgentemente saber que Sherlock Holmes seguía vivo.

Sherlock siente el estúpido a incesante sonido de la máquina que registra sus latidos, lentamente abre los ojos, pues aún se siente algo encandilado. Pero de inmediato siente un olor extraño y una pesada mirada sobre su cuerpo, cuando al fin logra enfocar bien, comprende que es Culverton Smith.

Y con solo darle un vistazo, comprende cuales son las intenciones del desagradable hombre, después de todo, Sherlock Holmes nunca se equivoca. Mantiene una amena conversación, es fluida y lenta, donde aquel hombre cuenta con lujo de detalles todos sus pecados, mientras sube las dosis de las medicinas de Sherlock.

El detective consultor se sintió realmente asqueado, cuando Smith especificó la agradable sensación que le producía convertir a las personas en objetos. Prácticamente el hombre le estaba expresando su excitación por hacerse cargo de su asesinato.

Explicitó tres veces que no quería morir, si bien las primeras no fueron más que parte de su maravillosa actuación, la última fue realmente sincera. No quería irse aún, quería experimentar alguna vez en su vida lo que la gente llamaba amor, pero tenía un deseo aún más oculto y que nadie sospecharía, quería ver crecer a la pequeña Watson, chiquilla que quería como si fuera su hija, se moría de miedo de nunca saber que había sido de su pequeña Rosie.

Sentía punzadas en su cabeza, sus ojos dolían e intentar respirar sólo producía una sensación que quemazón. Había fallado, por primera ver Sherlock Holmes se había equivocado, John Watson no le salvaría y él moriría patéticamente. Comenzó a desfallecer, sólo quería llorar pero ni para eso tenía fuerzas.

Pero justo en último momento John apareció, logrando que Smith le soltara y haciendo ingresar nuevamente aire en sus pulmones, provocando un agudo dolor en su garganta.

Mientras intentaban comprender que había pasado en la sala 73 del hospital, John rompió el incómodo momento.

 _\- ¿Estas bien?_ – su voz expresaba una genuina preocupación.

\- _Por supuesto que no estoy bien. Estoy desnutrido, tengo dos riñones dañados, y, francamente, llevo dos semanas colocadísimo –_ le respondió su amigo con sus gestos y voz arrogante de siempre, provocando una leve sonrisa en ambos. Con una pequeña mirada se dieron a entender que todo estaba solucionado.

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Que está pasando? –_ Sherlock solo intentó reprimir una sonrisa, un gesto sumamente infantil que le era característico.

 _\- Desgraciado –_ le dijo John al comprender la situación, mientras sus labios se curvaban y sus ojos brillaban.

 _\- Si –_

 _\- Maldito, maldito desgraciado –_

 _\- Te escuche la primera vez –_

John creía realmente inverosímil lo de la grabadora en su viejo bastón, Sherlock le sorprendía de las maneras más extrañas. Pero ese era su amigo, su mejor amigo y la persona que más amaba después de Rosie.

Sherlock rápidamente abandono el hospital, el hombre realmente los odiaba y, además, John se había ofrecido para cuidarlo esa noche. No conversaron mucho, sólo un par de banalidades, pero lentamente estaban comenzando a rehacer la amistad que tenían.

Pero el sueño de John fue interrumpido cuando escuchó unos gritos en la habitación de Sherlock, rápidamente le fue a asistir, lo encontró sentado, jadeando y no podían pasar desapercibidas unas pequeñas lágrimas. Al acercarse, Sherlock dio un respingo y le miro con miedo, al menos eso interpretó John, pero cuando intentó hablar su voz no salía.

De inmediato fue por un vaso de agua, mientras el detective consultor intentaba regular su respiración, aún se sentía inseguro después de ese sueño.

- _Estrés post traumático –_ le explicó John de forma paciente, mientras pasaba amablemente la mano por la espalda de Sherlock – _pronto dejaras de soñar con el animal de Smith –_ le consoló amablemente, mientras le dedicaba una de sus características sonrisas.

- _Lo sé, tranquilo. Ver a dormir –_ le exigió Sherlock, mientras se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo.

Pero lo que no sabía John, es que sus pesadillas no tenían nada que ver con el asesino en serie de Smith. Todos sus malos sueños eran sobre John Watson, en su mundo onírico se repetían una y otra vez las crueles palabras y sentía nuevamente cada uno de sus golpes. Sherlock confiaba con poder borrar aquel recuerdo de su palacio mental, para que dejara de atemorizarle.

Estaban bebiendo té, mirándose fijamente. John no soportó la tensión y prefirió huir antes de cometer alguna estupidez, excusándose que en veinte minutos llegaría Molly. Sherlock de inmediato comprendió y sólo le dio una leve sonrisa. Pero antes que su amigo saliera, prefirió hablar de una vez por todas.

 _\- ¿Tú estás bien? –_

 _\- No, no estoy bien. Nunca estaré bien y tendremos que aceptarlo_ – Sherlock solo le miraba, mientras se había quedado sin palabras - _no mataste a Mary. Mary murió salvándote la vida. Fue su decisión, nadie la obligó_ – al finalizar eso último, Sherlock dio un suspiro y una disimulada lágrima se le escapó.

John está realmente por salir, cuando escucha un sonido muy conocido, un mensaje de Adler. John ríe de forma sarcástica, mientras asegura que hará una deducción.

 _\- Feliz cumpleaños –_

 _\- Gracias John –_

Pero la conversación no termina ahí, John comienza a subir el tono de su voz. Una mezcla de furia y celos, porque la mujer sabe más cosas que el mismo de su amigo, y eso le hiere profundamente. Pero camufla sus sentimientos en ira, no quiere ser tan obvio.

Le empieza a gritar y cuestionar por qué no está con Irene

 _\- ¿Sabes lo afortunado que eres?_ \- le grita solo a centímetros de su cara, haciendo que Sherlock de un salto y de forma instintiva se cubra la cara. Por su cabeza pasó rápidamente la escena de la golpiza, se sintió angustiado y lleno de miedo, como solo John le sabía provocar.

Gesto que para John no pasa desapercibido, aunque Sherlock rápidamente disimule muy bien, pero no hace comentario alguno, no saber que decir o hacer, en algún momento futuro tendrán que solucionar aquel tema. Nuevamente ingresa a su estúpido papel de animarle a estar con la mujer, porque el sabe que Sherlock jamás sentiría lo mismo que él. Además, tiene miedo, saber que Holmes es un masoquista, le aguantaría todo con tal de no perderlo, eso le hiere profundamente.

 _\- Ella desaparecerá antes de que te des cuenta_ \- le grita furioso, necesita que Sherlock se aleje de él, pues el no es tan fuerte para resistirse.

Y ante un inesperado acto, Sherlock le toma por la cara y lo besa, es solo un contacto de los labios, ni siquiera hay lenguas involucradas. Pero se tiente más real y cargado de sentimientos como ningún beso que hubieran dado. Les remece por dentro, les hace pensar de otra forma.

Pero al separarse, John no puede con la culpa. La Mary imaginaria le cuestiona con la mirada, necesita soltar uno de sus pecados para avanzar.

Le explica lo de la mujer del bus, como engaño a su esposa mensajeándose con otra. Pero no le aclara a Sherlock que en realidad lo hacía para dejar de pensar en él, para sentir algo más que no era un profundo amor por Holmes. Pero esa pequeña parte de su pecado no la sincera, pues no necesitaba cargar de culpa aún más al menor, no sería justo herirlo luego de lo dañado que estaba, era momento de ser él el más fuerte.

Pero las lágrimas lo inundan. El sufrimiento por haber engañado y perdido a Mary, la mujer que más quiso. Se mezclaba con la sensación de culpa y dolor por haber herido y dañado a Sherlock, el hombre que más ha amado y ama. Lloró por ambos, por ser el único lleno de pecados, lloró por su redención.

Sherlock se levanto parsimoniosamente, hasta poder abrazarlo, rodeándolo con sus brazos de forma cálida-

 _\- Esta bien –_

 _\- No está bien –_

 _\- No, pero es lo que es –_

Y con esa última frase, Sherlock le beso la coronilla. Ambos quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos, quizás era momento de un nuevo comienzo. . .


End file.
